characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kisaragi
Jin Kisaragi 'is one of the main characters in the BlazBlue series. He is Ragna the Bloodedge's brother. Background When he was just a little boy, Jin was always dependent on his older brother Ragna for affection and he always wanted to spend time with him, but when their younger sister, Saya became sick and Ragna took her under his wing, thus, Jin became jealous and wanted to get rid of her. It was then that Jin met with Yūki Terumi and he told Jin that a monster known as the Black Beast will be born from Ragna and he will be the one to destroy the Beast. Deciding that Ragna will pay for his ignorance, and finally getting rid of Saya once and for all, Jin allowed Terumi to do as he pleased, which included burning down the church that they were staying in and murdering their caretaker. When Ragna arrived at the scene he watched in shock while Jin impaled him in the chest and Terumi cut off his right arm. Then, Terumi kidnapped Saya while Jin left Ragna to die and apparently his memory of that day was blocked off which is a result of Terumi's ability to eat memories. Jin was later adopted by the Kisaragi family and with his talents, Jin rose up in the ranks in the Novus Orbis Librarium with his other siblings never trusting him, since Jin got all those ranks because of his adoption. Indeed, Jin was completely empty even after he was showered with awards and ranks which also included stopping the Ikaruga Civil War, and it was these skills that Jin entered the Military Academy. While he was there, he became the Student Council President. After graduating from the academy, Jin became a Major and 4th Thaumaturgist Squadron Commander of the NOL and he was assigned a lieutenant, who just so happens to be his former classmate, Noel Vermillion and it really annoyed him because he though that he was free of her, since Noel looked a lot like his own sister, Saya. But on New Year's Eve in the year of 2199, Jin was given a letter by Noel that the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge, was last seen heading to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Jin wanting to meet this Reaper he abandoned his post in order confront his own brother so that he can kill him again. Powers & Abilities *'Ice Manipulation: Thanks to Yukianesa, Jin is capable of creating ice structures at will. *'Moveset:' **'Frost Bite:' Jin utilizes large ice structures to freeze the enemy. He can use it both as a close-range attack, or a long distance attack. **'Frost End:' Jin fully utilizes the power of Yukianesa, making every single slash freeze the enemy. **'Ice Blade:' Jin shoots blades made of ice. The size and speed of the projectile can be adjusted by Jin. **'Blizzard:' Jin performs a quickdraw with his sword that covers a wide range in a 45 degree angle. **'Violent Ice:' A vertical variation of Blizzard. **'Crystal Strike:' Jin creates an icicle and rides it to get close to the enemy. Jin can adjust the size and speed of the icicle to increase its tactical value. **'Dual Ice Strike:' Jin draws his sword in a circular flash that freezes the enemy, then swipes his opponent to shatter the ice and send them flying. **'Snow Flower Storm:' Jin wildly slashes with his sword in several directions. **'Ice Fang:' One of Jin's Distorsion Drives. Jin slashes out a giant ice wave at a high speed along the ground. **'Moonsong:' One of Jin's Distorsion Drives. Jin creates a large bow made of ice, and uses it to fire twenty-six ice arrows in a couple of seconds. **'Judgement: Snowstorm:' One of Jin's Distorsion Drives. Jin blocks the enemy's attack, then does a quickdraw through the opponent to freeze them and shatters the ice by recapping his blade. **'Artic Dungeon:' Jin's Astral Finish attack. Utilizing the power of his manipulation over ice using Yukianesa, Jin concentrates all his power into his sword and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of ice to entrap the opponent. After about 5 seconds of freezing his opponent, Jin then sheathes his sword, causing the ice cage to shatter, killing the opponent on contact. Equipment *'''Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa: '''A Nox Nyctores in the shape of a katana with the ability to absorb Seithr and control water particles to both unseal the locks and generate a blade of permafrost that freezes everything it touches at frightening speeds. It is capable of eroding the life of everything it touches. Feats Strength *Froze Bang Shishigami's master's entire dojo during the Ikaruga Civil War. *Alongside Ragna and Noel Vermillion, defeated the Nox Nyctores, Gigant: Take Mikazuchi. *Overcame Yukianesa's control over him when he wasn't able to draw the blade. *Stated to have enough power to destroy the Black Beast. Speed *Can keep up with the likes of Ragna and Hazama. *Can keep up with Tsubaki Yayoi. *Dodged point-blank blasts from Gigant:Take-Mikazuchi, which are massively hypersonic. Durability *Took hits from Gigant:Take-Mikazuchi, Ragna, and Hazama. Skill *Ended the Ikaruga Civil War. *Saved Tsubaki from the Mind Eater curse with help from Makoto and Noel. *Assisted Hakumen in destroying the Monolith's foundation. Weaknesses *He can lose control of Yukianesa and freeze himself. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Arc System Works Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Law Enforcers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:BlazBlue Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Military Characters Category:Humans